Christmas Present
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: Kuroko finds that the time before the Yule Ball is pretty hectic. Momoi finds it annoying that Kuroko hasn't told her yet and she has to search. Kagami now knows how funny Aomine can be when it comes to a blonde haired Slytherin witch. Aomine finds that Kise can be pretty much bratty when she wants to. Everyone finds something and they won't admit it but it's a Christmas present.


**Hey everyone! Hope you like Harry Potter and KNB mixing together!**

 **Warnings: Genderbent Kuroko and Kise. Hogwarts AU. Very long shot so you'll be stuck here for a while.**

 **Set during the Triwizard Championship. Let's just pretend the Drumstang champion is some bloke and the same goes for the Beauxbatons. We're focusing on Hogwarts here, so if you don't like the anonymity of the other two champions, read on if you are not going to flame. If you do flame however, I'll report you.**

 **Now that all those threats are over….**

 **Enjoy!**

Tetsuna Kuroko did not anticipate a _very_ excited Slytherin witch to rush into her room like a hurricane at that moment. Neither did she anticipate a similarly excited Ravenclaw witch to do as aforementioned.

"So Tetsuna-chan! Who's your date for the Yule Ball?!" They yelled simultaneously, grinning so brightly, Kuroko swore there were flowers, butterflies and bright sunshine behind them. They must have called her that to be in perfect chorus to annoy her because Rina Kise only called her 'Tetsunacchi' and Satsuki Momoi called her 'Tetsu-chan'. The annoying part must have been Kise's idea since Momoi was too fond of her to suggest that anyway.

Tetsuna Kuroko was a fifth-year Ravenclaw witch who was 'invisible' to say the least. She was a Muggle-born witch so she didn't expect anyone to ask her to the Yule Ball, a dance which was a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament.

Coming back to the topic however, Tetsuna was a Prefect and did not appreciate other house students nor her own barging into her room and disrupting the peace and quiet she enjoyed.

She looked blankly at the duo. "Kise-kun, please go back to your house dorms or I'll dock points off since you got too many detentions with Aomine-kun." she answered.

Kise looked horrified. "You wouldn't!" she blushed when Kuroko mentioned Aomine, a friend of theirs in Gryffindor. "I-I-It's not like it's on purpose or anything! And besides, Himuro-senpai would curse and bite my head off!" she protested, referring to Kagami Taiga's cousin who was a Slytherin prefect and a sixth year.

Kuroko just looked blankly at her but if anyone could see her eyes, they'd swear that she was laughing her head off.

"Then I will report you to Professor Takeuchi. He already has very high expectations of you and will be most disappointed to see that his number one student has such bad behavior that points had to be docked off."

Kise went red at that since Professor Takeuchi, for all his antics, would _not_ be pleased if points were docked off because of his number one student, and Momoi giggled softly. Then the pink-haired girl smirked.

"You only said that to throw us off the scent right?" she drawled pleasantly making Kuroko frown.

Kise smirked slyly, making Kuroko frown in worry since the girl was pumped for revenge. "I bet it's Akashicchi! He's obviously got the bloody hots for her!" She said, with that same sly aura Kuroko detested.

Momoi looked at her in horror. "For crying out loud, Rin-chan! Dai-chan has influenced you!" Kise looked nonchalant. Kuroko looked slightly ill as well at the thought but she was amused.

"It's good to swear Satsucchi. Lets out some bloody stress occasionally. Be thankful I didn't use _those_ words." She said smirking again.

Kuroko snorted softly. At least they ignored her now, even if her face was still burning hot due to Kise's accusation.

Momoi huffed. "It's not dignified."

Kise shrugged. Then her expression turned into one of sly, smug glee. "Did you see Kurokocchi go red at the fact I said it might have been Akashicchi who asked her out?" She asked gleefully, leaning lightly so she got a better look at the girl who was hiding her face with a book.

"I deny that, Rina-san. Akashi-kun has not asked me out to the Yule Ball." Kise looked fed up.

"Oh Tetsunacchi, didn't you believe in that fair exchange idea? Satsucchi and I told you who we're going out with. It's only fair you do the same or you'll be breaking all rules of your favourite Alchemy class. I don't think Professor Elric will be pretty pleased at that." Kise said, scowling lightly.

Kuroko went red and hid her face even further behind the book. She had an affinity for Alchemy to which the newly hired alchemy professor had showered all his blessings on her inspite of her accidently entering the class. However, thankfully at that moment, Chihiro Mayuzumi, a seventh-year and not to mention a dear friend of hers, just popped up at that moment, scaring the living daylights out of the duo.

"Kyaa!" The duo yelled. Mayuzumi shared a light smirk with Kuroko who smiled at him in gratitude.

"M-M-Mayuzumi-senpai! D-d-don't just pop out of nowhere!" Momoi shrieked. Mayuzumi's smirk widened a fraction.

"Why, Momoi, I just wanted to borrow a 'No Game No Life' novel from Tetsuna-chan. I didn't appear on purpose." The white haired senior said bluntly.

Kise looked at Kuroko with brows raised. "You read light novels? Seriously?" she asked in a rather surprised tone.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko frowned at them. "There's nothing wrong with light novels Rina-san. It's pretty refreshing and good to read."

"What she said." Mayuzumi said brusquely.

Kise raised her hands in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it, you two! I was just surprised since none of us have the time for anime, manga and the like! Doesn't Mayuzumi-senpai have some tests one week after the Yule Ball?"

Mayuzumi shrugged. "We seventh years have a really tough Transfiguration test. But I don't care about my grades."

Kise and Momoi shrugged in response. "Suit yourself!" They chorused. Mayuzumi looked annoyed.

"What's it with you fifth-years anyway? Most of you don't show some respect for your seniors. And I don't think it will hurt you to show a bit of respect. Snobby brats." he snapped quietly so as not to disturb the others.

Kise and Momoi looked properly chastised. Kuroko sighed and lightly placed a palm to her forehead. Mayuzumi could be very rude which wholly contrasted with Kuroko's polite nature. Best not to speak of it now.

"Um, Chihiro-senpai.." Kuroko trailed off uncertainly, deciding to ask a question to the senior. Mayuzumi, who was glaring silently at the duo looked at her in surprise. Whatever irritation was present on his face melted away in an instant.

"Yeah, what is it chibi?" He asked, using an affectionate nickname he had in store for her.

"Do you have-"Mayuzumi shook his head.

"I'm single. Besides, Mibuchi will not get off my case if I don't study for my tests. So I'm not coming." He said monotonously. Mibuchi Reo was a sixth year in Ravenclaw who was very close to all his house members. And extremely affectionate, much to Mayuzumi and Kuroko's annoyances. He cared for everyone, be it a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, his own house member or a Hufflepuff.

Kuroko softly chuckled. "That's true. He's Ravenclaw's mother and won't make himself known to any other title." She said, with a slight smile on her face.

Mayuzumi snickered lightly. "I suppose. So where's that book?"

Kuroko, who was sitting on her bed, got up, took a book from under her pillow, and gave it to Mayuzumi who gave a grunt of thanks.

"See you later chibi. I suppose Mibuchi is conducting a man hunt for me now." he said monotonously, making Kuroko giggle.

The girl stood up and bowed. Mayuzumi then stalked off. Then he turned back to face Kuroko, a smirk on his face.

"Don't get _too_ nervous. He does love you, you know." Kuroko went slightly red at the sentence. Mayuzumi chuckled and started walking towards his dorm.

Kise and Momoi, were still looking chastised from Mayuzumi's earlier scolding but when they heard what the white haired senior just spoke, they squealed and ran to Kuroko. The squealing made many of the other Ravenclaws look at them in annoyance.

"Um, sorry!" Kise announced to the others. Momoi nodded her apology as well. The Ravenclaws raised their eyebrows before sighing and turning to read their books.

Kise and Momoi showed identical smirks to Kuroko who looked resigned to her fate.

"Soooo," Kise drawled.

"Looks like Mayuzumi-senpai let something slip…" Momoi said with a mischievous air.

Kuroko sighed. He most likely did it on purpose, the sly, ahem pardon her wording, devil.

The sly devil that was Chihiro Mayuzumi had just resigned her to her fate in a most sadistic manner.

' _Once I get my hands on Chihiro-senpai, I will personally put him in detention and supervise him if he gets into trouble..'_ Kuroko thought darkly. Mayuzumi had helped Kotaro Hayama, a sixth-year Gryffindor, in his various pranks against the prefects because the said prankster had bribed Mayuzumi with light novels and otaku items. Hence why Kuroko was looking forward to catch the otaku in action and put him in detention since she would not dock off points from one of her own house students.

"Um, Tetsu-chan? You're frowning." Momoi asked concernedly.

Kuroko shook some of her hair out of her face. She then got up without a word and went off.

"Hey, Tetsunacchi!" Kise yelled, running after her and not giving a bloody damn about the Ravenclaws who were disturbed. Momoi ran after her.

Kuroko had used a Disillusionment Charm on herself on the way, only augmenting her low presence even further. Now the peppy duo could not find her even if they wanted to.

They later gave up the search grumbling. Kuroko did not undo the charm and ran into her room, then hid under her bed when she saw Momoi.

Momoi was very grumpy as of now though. She always got the info she needed yet….

Kuroko was the one exceptional case who did not _let_ her get the info.

Was her partner that mysterious?

Of course, there was a 99.9% chance that it could've been Akashi but she remembered that Kuroko was close with most of the male population in Hogwarts..

She decided to do the trial and error method used in Muggle mathematics, only that Kuroko was an incomplete equation and there were humans used in the method instead of numbers.

First was Shintaro Midorima, a Ravenclaw. She pondered for a while then shook her head. Midorima already expressed quite irritably that he was a homosexual person. And Kuroko did not express anything other than friendship for him. Besides, Midorima already seemed infatuated with Kazunari Takao from Slytherin anyway.

Next was Atsushi Murasakibara. House; Slytherin. Nope, Murasakibara was just as homosexual as Midorima. Kuroko definitely did not have feelings for him. And…..Murasakibara seemed too fond of Tatsuya Himuro from Slytherin anyway. Kagami would blow a casket at that since Himuro was his cousin.

Then, Shigehiro Ogiwara. House; Hufflepuff. Hmm, there was an interesting possibility of him asking her. Both were childhood friends after all…

Wait a minute, Kuroko had told her once that she had no romantic feelings whatsoever for Ogiwara. Therefore, that crossed him out. Momoi smirked triumphantly after crossing out ten more of Kuroko's male friends..

That only left…Seijuurou Akashi, current Triwizard champion of Hogwarts.

Well why not? Both were Prefects of their house, both had openly expressed romantic feelings for each other (she mentally squealed at that), both had personalities that complemented each other, oh the list could go on….

Momoi squealed mentally again. She smiled giddily which made the other Ravenclaws glare at her, but Momoi did not pay any heed. No wonder Kise was so happy when she got the desired effect she wanted. She sighed, reflecting on the girl's extremely sly nature.

But there was one thing that made Kise break one of Slytherin's stereotypes.

The girl was simply too kind. She didn't care about anybody's status to make a friend and she'd defend anyone vehemently if they were insulted. Thus, Kise was branded with the name 'blood traitor' from most of the Slytherins.

It wasn't only Kise though. Even Akashi, despite being a pureblooded Gryffindor, was branded with the same moniker though the Slytherins knew that Akashi would sooner cut their eyes out with scissors than spare them.

She sighed, prejudice was very common in Hogwarts.

For now, they could enjoy themselves in the Yule Ball.

Hiding something from Momoi was impossible. Kuroko decided resignedly. Tomorrow obviously, Momoi would make her look for a dress and doll her up.

Kuroko decided to go to the library to meet Akashi during teatime to discuss about the clue for the second task since the red head was determined to win as gloriously as he had in the first task. Unfortunately, the charm had worn off and Momoi was blocking the door of the dorms with an evil glint in her eyes and she smiled so sweetly Kuroko wanted to, ahem, puke.

"Tetsu-chan! Let's go look for a dress!" She said giddily, dragging Kuroko by the hand but Kuroko pushed it away lightly.

"Not during the day Momoi-san. All students must get ready for classes and attend them, not joke around." the girl said coldly.

Momoi shivered. The prefect in Kuroko was showing! But she really wanted to get a dress for Tetsu-chan _now_ ….

Momoi was not able to talk to Kuroko during classes since the girl threatened her with detention. She also threatened that if she further continued any such behavior; she would ask Professor Shirogane, head of Ravenclaw himself to dock points off from the house.

That was enough for Momoi to stop 'bugging' Kuroko, in Daiki Aomine's opinion. He had asked Kise out for the Yule Ball hence the reason the blonde had been pestering Kuroko all week.

Kuroko finally faced Momoi at lunchtime. The petite girl bowed to Momoi.

"I'm really sorry for my cold behavior, Satsuki-san, but I had to do my duties as Prefect. How about we get a dress in the evening?"

Momoi blinked at Kuroko's honest apology. The girl was staring at her with such pleading eyes that Momoi could _not_ refuse her. She grinned brightly.

"I understand Tetsu-chan!" Kuroko smiled, relieved. As she was eating her buttered scones, she posed a question to Momoi.

"How did you know I didn't even have a dress yet?" Momoi snorted into her cup.

"Tetsu-chan, you have zero dresses. It doesn't take even two minutes for Dai-chan or even Kagamin to find out." Kuroko went red.

"Oh…I see."

Momoi smirked. Oh, the fun they shall have for the rest of the week…

Kuroko shivered under that look. She would be dead, Yule Ball or not.

As they went shopping at Gretchen's Witchenwear, Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment then asked a question to Satsuki.

"Why are we shopping here?"

Satsuki smiled. "This is the most exclusive clothing store for witches here. All types of elegant and fashionable ball gowns are right here! And besides did you forget one thing?"

Kuroko tilted her head in confusion. "What would that be, Satsuki-san?"

Momoi smiled. "Your partner has stated once that he likes women who are elegant and have dignity! And you Tetsu-chan, have to be _absolutely_ elegant!" she said giddily.

Kuroko went red. Momoi laughed. "Don't forget, there are cosmetics as well!"

Kuroko quickly turned white from red. Forget dead, she'd be in, ahem, hell.

Mibuchi looked very pleased when he saw the dress. "In no time, Tetsu-chan will be as beautiful as a maiden! Just leave it to me, Satsuki-chan!" he said happily.

Momoi looked pleased. "I knew I could count on you Mibuchi-senpai!"

Mibuchi waved a hand. "Please don't call me senpai, it makes me feel old."

Momoi blushed embarrassedly. "Ah, if you say so…"

"Don't worry about a thing! I promise you, Tetsu-chan will be extremely beautiful and shock him so much he'll be gaping!"

Momoi was happy at this. She nodded happily and skipped off.

When Kuroko came back from the library, she wasn't expecting for Mibuchi and Momoi to be chattering excitedly about something.

She sighed. When will the Yule Ball come anyway?

It was the day of the Yule Ball. Kise, dressed in an exclusive gold-coloured Victorian corset dress with her hair done up in a fancy bun, groaned softly as she searched for her missing date.

"Man that Ahomine, wait till I get my hands on him…I'll use Petrificus Totalus on him!" she muttered irritably.

Kagami, dressed in dark red dress robes, just looked on blankly while his date, Momoi giggled. Momoi was dressed in a pink, strapless ball gown with her hair done up in a ponytail.

"Kagamin, do you know where Dai-chan is?" she whispered to Kagami. If anyone would know where the troublesome teenager was, it was Kagami.

Kagami smirked. "He's preening in the common room." he said importantly, not minding her nickname for him for once. Momoi immediately slapped a hand to her mouth to cover her giggles should Kise find her out.

Best friend or not, Kise did not take kindly to any humiliation, teasing or jeers and sneers of any sort. There was a reason the bubbly girl was sorted in Slytherin after all. She could be very sly for revenge should somebody rub her the wrong way.

There was a reasonable excuse to why Aomine was preening of all things. Kise was everyone's typical rich, fairy tale princess hailing from a pureblood family whereas Aomine was just a half blood, his mother had been a witch and had accidently injured his father with magic, not leaving her husband, who was in 's. He didn't want to make himself look too shabby after all, being near someone as beautiful as a Veela in his words. But, despite what anyone would think, Aomine was just as insecure as anybody when it came to the one they really liked.

Suffice to say, Aomine and Kise were your typical 'princess and commoner' couple.

Momoi stopped her train of thought as she thought of princesses.

Drats! She forgot all about Kuroko! She spotted Akashi wearing fancy, silken, bright red dress robes, looking a bit lost for his date. Although if anyone else looked at him, they would say he was pretty casual about the whole thing.

Kagami thought he heard whispers of disappointment from a few girls before shrugging. Just then, a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Momoi, where is Kuroko? Weren't you supposed to dress her up?" Momoi slapped her forehead and ran up to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Just a minute Kagamin! I forgot about Tetsu-chan!" Kagami looked confused then glared at her in realization.

"You bloody idiot! Akashi's looking for her, just in case you forgot!" he whisper-yelled, pointing at the vividly red haired teen.

Kagami wasn't stupid to realize that Akashi's date was Kuroko.

Momoi looked miserable. "I know Kagamin! How much time is left?"

Kagami looked horrified as he looked at the clock. "Five minutes before they call on the champions! Run you stupid idiot!" he said in a panic.

Momoi ran up but stopped. Kagami looked irritated but Momoi only mutely motioned for him to look up.

Descending down the stairs was a complete stranger. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands of hair falling loose, but it suited her face and she had diamond earrings on. Her face had very light makeup applied, courtesy of a few girls.

Her dress was a complete pale blue mist. It was strapless and showed off a bit of her pale milky white skin. The dress was so long it trailed and she had pale blue gloves on.

"T-T-Tetsunacchi…" Kise, who had found Aomine and put him in a headlock was completely mystified by the girl descending.

Momoi looked a bit proud. The dress was of her choosing and it seemed that some of the Ravenclaws who weren't going to the ball had helped her as well. She sighed in relief that nothing had gone awry.

Kuroko smiled lightly, dazzling Momoi for a bit before she could jump out of her skin. It's almost as if the girl forgave Momoi for leaving her in the common room.

As for Akashi, he was completely awed, not that he would show it. He could only blink as he saw his date come down as if it were a wedding.

It might as well be a wedding.

He just fell in love with her all over.

"Akashi-kun. Please stop staring, it's making me uncomfortable." Kuroko said softly, once she arrived.

Akashi gathered his wits again, and just smirked before taking her gloved hand and placing a delicate kiss on it.

"Well Tetsuna, you're just so elegant I can't stop staring." he said. The girl went red and Akashi relished in her embarrassment because it was so _cute_. His smirk widened.

Not that he would admit it out loud to anyone except Kuroko though. For Seijuurou Akashi did not think cute, maybe Kuroko, Mayuzumi, Momoi or Kise but not Akashi.

But he just did though.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked playfully. Kuroko glared at him playfully before smiling.

"Of course, my lord." she said just as playfully. She slipped her arm through his and the contact gave her some kind of warm feeling in her stomach.

There were some whispers and mutters as people stared at the duo.

"Who is that bitch anyway?" this came from a few of Akashi's fan girls.

"And how come Akashi-sama asked her? I mean.." this went on for a few minutes until…

Riko Aida, Gryffindor sixth year prefect, overhead this and scowled at them for she was extremely fond of Kuroko and would not stand any nonsense related to the younger girl.

"Oi, what did you just call her?" she asked sweetly. Her date, Junpei Hyuuga, just smirked. Hell always broke loose whenever the girl was upset and this case was no exception.

"What's it to you, washboard?" a girl sneered, referring to Riko's lack of bust size.

Riko smiled so sweetly it made them a bit scared. "Well now, I can't just let my little sister get insulted can I? Did you know that girl is a prefect?"

They paled, immediately knowing that this girl was a prefect as well, judging from her professional presence.

"If I hear Tetsuna-chan being insulted again, I won't just dock points from your houses. I'll cast Ascendo on you, lift you up so high and watch you scream pathetically to be let down. How about that?"

"Y-y-you can't cast spells on us!" shouted one of them. Riko smiled again.

"Oh really? I could ask the Headmaster for permission. He'll cast a spell on you himself when he hears what kind of vocabulary you guys use. Swearing is strictly prohibited on school grounds. And insulting a prefect can result in heavy consequences." Riko said so sternly, her mood doing a one-eighty degrees turn so suddenly, the girls ran away screaming apologies.

Hyuuga smirked again. "You should have set pixies on them." Riko smiled, her mood did another one-eighty degrees turn.

"Maybe. But this will do for now."

"You really are a guardian angel."

Riko smiled happily. "This is the least I can do for Tetsuna-chan after saving us from complete humiliation from Akashi-kun."

"Who would have thought huh? A simple Muggle-born girl, and a filthy rich pureblood." Riko laughed.

"Ah well. Not to mention she's one of the few people that can shut him up and make him a human."

Hyuuga smiled. "My bloody blessings to them."

"Mine too."

Midorima looked interestedly at the scene that just transpired without Akashi's knowledge.

"I can't believe they actually did that." he said.

Takao, his date sighed. "Ah well, jealous bitches really are dangerous."

Midorima looked sharply at him. "Didn't you just hear her? Swearing is strictly prohibited on school grounds, Takao."

Takao laughed. "You're as bad as Kuroko-chan!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "As a prefect it is my duty to make sure the rules of the school are followed." he said, pulling out his 'lucky item', a huge daruma doll that looked very intimidating.

Takao paled as Midorima pulled out the doll. "S-Shin-chan….why do you have that doll?"

Midorima gave a pointed look. "Are you scared of a doll Takao?"

"What? O-Of course not! It's just that….everyone's seeing."

True to his word, Akashi was giving the doll a pointed look, Kuroko, looked curiously at it, Kagami and Momoi looked a bit scared of the doll and Kise paused in the middle of hitting Aomine, looking at the doll as if it were a monster then resumed hitting the boy. Aomine looked at the daruma doll as if it were something cursed before actually cursing.

Takao _was_ scared of the doll actually but did not want to admit it to Midorima.

Midorima glared at everyone except Akashi and Kuroko and instead settled for a pointed look. They just resumed to what they were doing.

"Daruma dolls are unlucky, Shin-chan."

Midorima just pushed up his glasses further. "Shut up Takao."

Takao didn't though. He kept on whining on how scary the daruma doll was until he earned a smack to his head.

Kise smiled at the sight of the couple and unconsciously released Aomine from the headlock. Aomine sighed in relief before smiling fondly at the couple.

"Tetsu still doesn't stop surprising anybody." he remarked fondly.

Kise smiled. "Well you didn't stop surprising me today. Tetsunacchi deserves it if you ask me."

Aomine sheepishly scratched the back of his head at the first sentence. But then looked pensive at the second one.

"Yep. She suffered more than anybody here. Being prejudiced for being a Muggle-born didn't make her life any bloody easier." Kise smiled slyly.

"Oh my, oh my. Is that the sound of maturity I hear from dear Aominecchi's voice? And since when did you know the word prejudiced anyway?" Aomine growled at the girl's tone.

"Oi, don't judge me, you bloody snake." Kise only laughed, not minding the playful insult.

"I know Aominecchi. When are they going to open the ball anyway? Are they some kind of slowpokes or something? I mean everyone has come so why are they…"

Aomine stared at her. "Oi, Kise. Did anyone tell you that you talk a lot?" Kise went red with anger and indignation.

Oops. You should have known that Slytherins had a lot of pride. And they don't like their faults being pointed out….

Was the one thing going on everyone's minds as Kise held him in a headlock once more and kept on hitting his head.

"Ow, ow, you bloody woman! My hair is getting messed up!" he yelled.

"You should know well that I hate my faults being told out like that, you mean, bloody git!" she yelled back.

Kagami poked his ear with his pinky with a blank face. Momoi just could not stop giggling. Kuroko giggled softly and Akashi looked very amused as the pair stared at the arguing duo. Midorima sighed and Takao just chortled at the sight.

"Champions, please stand in a line with your pair." Professor Shirogane instructed, his crisp and curt voice ringing clearly.

Akashi and Kuroko stood first. The girl was highly nervous but she was doing a good job of concealing it.

She couldn't contain her surprise when she saw the hall though.

The hall was snow white. There were Christmas decorations all around since it was Christmas Eve. The floor looked shiny and Kuroko just wanted to faint at the grandeur. Being a simple Muggle-born did not make herself known to such wonders, so to speak.

Kuroko noted in amazement that snow was falling down from the ceiling very lightly even if it wasn't real. Akashi chuckled at her awed expression and pulled her gently into the dancing position.

"Relax." He said softly, making her shiver. "This is nothing compared to other wonders. Don't hesitate and just follow my lead when they start the music, understood?"

Kuroko nodded, finding herself unconsciously relaxing. Though it may have looked like a statement of concern, it was an order of concern, not that the proud red head would admit it though.

It wasn't like Kuroko didn't know what ballroom dancing was but Akashi was extremely better than her at it, despite Mibuchi and Momoi giving her rigorous lessons at it.

The music started. It was slow and soft but still they managed to go with the flow. The others weren't supposed to come yet since the champions still had to open the ball.

Kuroko found herself almost stumbling if not for Akashi's calm lead. Soon, she found herself enjoying the dance and she even smiled happily.

Akashi seeing this, just chuckled. For all her emotionless front, she behaved like a child sometimes.

This girl was truly interesting but unsurprisingly…. _elegant_.

As he danced, he remembered the first time he realized he fell in love. It was fourth year and Aida had been lecturing him about Quidditch when she suddenly realized he was not paying attention.

She was ready to give him a hearty scolding but stopped when she saw his eyes.

He didn't know what stopped her but she had just smirked and said:

"You are in love. Well I'll be damned." he still remembered that scoff he had made when she said it.

He suddenly realized it was Kuroko when he saw her nursing a kitten's injuries.

Her face betrayed many emotions when he saw her that time. Happiness, kindness, caring and many more but the one that struck him was,

Love.

Her face was full of gentle love as she begged the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher whose name he forgot, to let her cure the kitten.

That had struck a peculiar but familiar feeling.

It was jealousy.

Jealousy that this insignificant, pathetic, _wretched_ creature could gain all of her love while he only gained her disdain for humiliating Riko Aida and her group of friends. Even if Aida forgave him, Kuroko did not.

It was so interesting, how this girl managed to tear off his defenses with that cold glare.

It was during this time, his _little brother_ emerged. His little brother was completely in love with her and so was he.

It was then, Seijuurou Akashi had fallen completely in love with the girl.

Kuroko was completely oblivious to it, until she noticed him changing. Then when fifth year started, she finally forgave him but in the process, her feelings for him arose.

This girl was the only one who loved him for who he was. And he knew it, don't ask him how, he just did.

It didn't matter that he had violent tendencies, strange behavior, good looks, whether he was good in Quidditch or anything for that matter.

He was perfect in her eyes and she was in his eyes.

They danced for a slow, blissful, fifteen minutes. In the middle of the ball, a wizarding band, The Weird Sisters, who had already played in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball, played a song.

Kuroko felt exhausted. Akashi, noticing this, looked at her. He didn't wish to listen to a rather noisy song and dance to it. He looked for his other friends and noticed Kise and Aomine dancing excitedly to the music while Kagami and Momoi were just tapping their feet to the beat and listening to it.

Midorima was clutching his daruma doll fiercely, much to Akashi's amusement and Takao's fear. Takao was just drinking butterbeer and looking in fear at the daruma doll.

Murasakibara and Himuro were eating some sweets but considering there was a feast going on, it was only natural of Murasakibara to eat whatever sweets was there.

"Why don't we sit and just have a one-to-one conversation? I'm sure they serve some vanilla milkshakes and butterbeer there." He said casually referring to the table where they were serving a feast for those who were hungry.

Kuroko's face brightened. The mention of vanilla milkshake was enough to get her going and soon enough both were eating vanilla milkshakes, butterbeer and a hearty, warm vegetable stew each.

Kuroko sighed. "This has been a wonderful day. Thank you Akashi-kun." She said with a smile.

Akashi blinked. "What are you thanking me for Tetsuna?" He asked, not unkindly but in curiosity.

Kuroko blinked and tilted her head. "Didn't I say you were one of my most treasured friends Akashi-kun? Spending the day with someone so special makes me feel very happy." She said, with a smile on her face.

Akashi felt his stomach churning with irritability. Tetsuna was smart, but was she always this foolish?

Did she not see the feelings that he harbored for her? Did she see him just as a friend then?

He frowned for a bit. It wasn't that he didn't confess because he was shy, (that was laughable. Seijuurou Akashi, shy?), but only because he decided to be patient since Tetsuna would be his eventually.

He supposed that since Tetsuna was very smart she'd figure it out..

But it looked like he would have to make a move _now_.

He decided to wait when they finished eating their stew. There was a need to hurry this but, as they say, good things come to those who wait.

So wait he did.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked blinking.

"What is it Tetsuna?"

"You've been glaring at the floor for a while now." She deadpanned.

Akashi blinked. That was rare. Him doing something without knowing it that is.

"Oh. How was the vanilla milkshake?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kuroko blinked before narrowing her eyes. "Why would you ask about that, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi shrugged. "Probably because that milkshake is different from how Muggles make it, is it not?"

He just decided to talk about the smaller, insignificant things for a change and observe her reactions. There was no point to get straight to unless you counted the fact he desired to confess.

Kuroko blinked once more. This boy really was taking her aback. "Erm, that is true, Akashi-kun, it was indeed different…And delicious as well."

Just then, a loud yell resonated across the room.

Kuroko and Akashi stood up in surprise. The yell was loud enough to make Murasakibara stop eating his sweets, much to Himuro's relief.

A crowd had formed around the source of the noise and Kuroko and Akashi sprinted across to see the source.

Nobody was surprised when they found Kise swinging a bottle around in a drunken stupor though.

The yell had belonged to Aomine who was quite shocked out of his mind when Kise just sat on his lap casually.

Everyone blinked. Akashi mentally cursed the duo for delaying his time.

"OI, KISE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LAP!" Aomine squawked but Kise just looked at him with a big pout.

"But Aominecchi…." Aomine had had enough. Being a pervert does have its disadvantages what with Kise pushing her chest nicely into his own.

And thankfully he had some morals.

Everyone blinked once more. Momoi and Kagami just face palmed at their best friends' behaviour.

He went bright red despite his tanned face and grumbled about 'how the stupid brat couldn't just stay put instead of running off and drinking beer.'

Aomine carried her bridal style and grumpily went to the Slytherin common room to drop her off.

"What are we seeing?" Momoi and Kagami chorused blankly.

Everyone just looked at the scene. The professors were quite baffled so they just shrugged and the party began once more.

It was half past eleven and the ball would only end at midnight, which was why Kuroko was understandably tired.

"Akashi-kun, I think I'll go to the common room. Are you coming as well?" She asked.

Akashi looked at his watch. "Well, since it's half past eleven, we might as well get some sound rest. I'll escort you to your common room."

Kuroko shook her head. "I only asked whether you were going as well. I don't need you to waste your time for me."

Akashi chuckled. Silly girl. "Tetsuna, I assure you it will not waste my time. I'm quite fine with escorting you to your common room since I'm in no hurry to sleep, considering that tomorrow is a holiday."

Kuroko mulled over this for a second then shook her head. "Akashi-kun doesn't need to." She said, a hint of stubbornness present in her usual emotionless tone.

Akashi could be just as persistent if he wanted to. "And I'm saying I want to. Do you think I'll let you go around the castle when there are people who might do something to you?"

Kuroko looked at him blankly. "I have my wand. I'll hit them with it if I want to."

Akashi's face and eyes hardened. "Not if they're intoxicated."

Kuroko looked imperceptibly surprised but smothered it out soon enough. "I can knock them out with a few spells."

"My orders are absolute Tetsuna. I will escort you to your common room because I feel like it."

Kuroko sighed. Once he said that, there was no use denying him.

Akashi smirked. Saying that would only made anyone give into him.

Once they arrived after solving the riddle, Akashi kissed Kuroko's hand once more. She blinked a bit before Akashi chuckled and rose.

"It's a custom. Once the dance is over, the gentleman kisses the lady's hand."

"Oh." Was all Kuroko could say. She turned to go to her room.

"Well then, Merry Christmas to you Akashi-kun."

"Merry Christmas Tetsuna. Oh and here's your Christmas present from me."

He swiftly leaned in and kissed her gently, holding her in an embrace. Kuroko, didn't respond due to her surprise but soon enough, she was kissing him back just as gently.

They pulled back for air, their cheeks flushed.

"A-Akashi-kun I-"

"Speak no more Tetsuna. I believe my message was clear. And I know that you feel the same as well."

Kuroko went a bright red. "I-I…" she chuckled softly. "It really is impossible for anything to escape your notice."

"That's because I am absolute."

Kuroko smiled softly. "Not really. But I'll humor you for now."

Akashi frowned. "I'm not being immodest. I am always right and you know it."

Kuroko chuckled again. "I didn't exactly deny it. I merely humored you Akashi-kun."

She then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night and Merry Christmas Akashi-kun."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Good night."

They released themselves from the embrace but not before Akashi kissed her again.

Once they pulled back, Kuroko looked emotionlessly at him. "Please stop that Akashi-kun, I want my sleep."

Akashi chuckled. "Of course Tetsuna."

The next day, Akashi and Tetsuna went to Honeydukes to buy sweets and later celebrate Christmas in the Gryffindor common room, since Christmas was the one day other students could come to common rooms that weren't theirs courtesy of Professor Aida, Head of Gryffindor House.

Christmas Eve would always be a cherished holiday for them.

Because that was the day, they knew they loved each other.

 **I did warn you it was long. (Smiles)**

 **As for the incident that made Kuroko think Akashi was an ass, well, that's gonna be a mystery. (smiles wickedly)**

 **Rate and Review if you want to. I just wanted to get this out of my system.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
